Cody
He is the deuteragonist from The Rescuers Down Under Cody played Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (Donovan Oliver Style) Cody played Young Simba in The Knight King He is a lion cub Cody played Timmy Turner in The Fairly OddParents (CityMaker Style) He is a boy Cody played Andrew Williams in Cody in New York He is Mrs. Leary's best friend and foster son Cody played Young Sokka in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style He is the boy go to crying Cody played Aladdin in Codyladdin He is a street rat Cody played Michael in Taran Pan and Yogi Pan He is Wendy's Little Brother Cody played Avery Arable in Duchess' Basket He is Fern's Older Brother Cody played 6-Year-Old Timmy Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (CityMaker Human Style) and The Secret of NIMH 2: Kristoff to the Rescue He is a Young Mouse Cody played Fritz in The Bear Prince He is a boy. Cody played Solid Snake in Metal Gear Outback series He is a young man. Cody played Kuzco (Human) in The Outback's New Groove He is an emperor Cody played Hercules in Codycules He is a wonderboy Cody played Luke Skywalker in Star Wars (Wilson001's Style) He is a Jedi Cody played Andy Keaton in Spike's 31th Birthday Cody played Fernando in Rio (Disney Version) He is an Orphan Cody played Conrad Walden in The Bear in the Hat Cody played Mowgli in The Castle Book He is a jungle boy. Cody played Russell in Up (CoolZDane Style) Cody played Dodger in Sophie & Company He is a dog. Cody played Sonic in Cody (Sonic series) He is a blue hedgehog Cody played John Smith in Melodyhontas He is a captain. Cody played Dumbo in Cody (Dumbo) He is a baby elephant Cody played Hogarth Hughes in The Iron Beast Cody played Bard Puppet in Baby einstein MICHAELOVER Cody played Chip in Beauty and the Iron Giant He is a teacup Cody played Roquefort in The AristoHumans (Bruce Hogan Style) He is a mouse Cody played Cardigan Dawn's Dress 2: Mowgli's Great Adventure Cody played Percy in Prince Eric & Friends (Thomas & Friends) He is a small green steam engine Cody played Flounder in The Little Mer-Russian He is a fish Cody played Lampy in The Brave Little Squidward He is a orange desk lamp Portayal *In The Rescuers Down Under (Dodger'sPartyFan2570's Style)-played By Scamp *In The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version)-played By Mac *In The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) played By Prince Eric *In The Rescuers Down Under (TheFoxPrince11 Style)-played By Junior Asparagus *In The Rescuers Down Under (brucesmovies1 style)-played By Elliott * In The Russians Down Under-played by Wart * In The Rescuers Down Under (Baloo The BearFan)-Played By ??? * In The Rescuers Down Under (PrinceKodi Animal Style) Played By Young Tod Gallery: Category:The Rescuers Down Under Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Childs Category:Heroes Category:Boys Category:The Rescuers Characters Category:Cody and Penny's Adventures Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Kirby Characters Category:�� Category:�� Category:Cody and Penny